russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Light TV 33 Schedule
'Program Schedule' From January 2, 2012, Light TV 33 is a kid friendly channel will start airing news and current affairs programming through ZOE Broadcasting Network's new news organization ZOE-TV News. These programs will be manned by mainly personalities including Bro. Eddie Villanueva, Sheryl Hermosa, John Consulta, Nina Corpuz, Cher Calvin and Mari Kaimo. Reporters will include Leah Flor, Marian Alvear, April Abello, Jenna Serrano, Phoebe Dela Cruz, Bobby Guanzon, Tess Bantatua, Mark Hilaria, Jayfour Sabale, Christine Nunez, Alex Tinsay, Angela Realica and Rhema Penafor. 'Monday-Friday' *5:00am Gising Pilipinas Balita Alas Singko Mike Enriquez Ali Sotto and Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)5:15am Gising Pilipinas Balita Alas Singko *6:30am - Pilipinas, Buyanihan Umaga Na! *8:30am - MedTalk *9:00am - Extreme Praise (Monday, Wednesday and Friday); FaithVille (Tuesday); Kid Fit (Thursday) *9:30am - Tulfo Na Tulfo (LIVE) *10:30am - Gospel Bill (Monday); Ishine Knect (Tuesday); Ms. Charity's Diner (Wednesday); Jacob's Ladder (Thursday); Drive Thru History (Friday) *11:00am - Superbook (Monday-Wednesday); The Flying House (Thursday and Friday) *11:30am - Retro' News: A Blast from the Past' *12:00nn - Praise Music Videos *'1;00pm - TeleDYARYO ALA UNA Daniel Razon Susan Sevillo-Enriquez and Angelique Lazo Dong Puno LIVE (LIVE)1:15pm - TeleDYARYO ALA UNA' *2:00pm - Ancient Secrets of the Bible (Monday-Wednesday); Restoration Road (Thursday and Friday) *2:30pm - Great Day to Live (with Bro. Greg Durante) *3:00pm - Auto-B-Good (Monday and Wednesday); Story Keepers (Tuesday); The Knock Knock Show (Thursday); Bugtime Adventures (Friday) *3:30pm - Teleskwela *4:00pm - Kid's on the Move (Monday); Dooley and Pals (Tuesday); Animal Atlas (Wednesday); Sarah's Stories (Thursday); Little Women (Friday) *4:30pm - Praise Moves Kids (Thursday) *4:30pm - Batas ng Bayan *5:30pm - Puppet Parade (Monday); Friends & Heroes (Tuesday); The Huggabug Club (Wednesday); Creations Creatures (Thursday); Imagine Land (Friday) *5:30pm - Public Forum (with Oscar "Pareng Oca" Orbos and Coney Reyes) *6:00pm - TeleDYARYO PRIMETIME EDITION Daniel Razon Susan Sevillo-Enriquez and Angelique Lazo Dong Puno LIVE (LIVE)6:15pm - TeleDYARYO PRIMETIME EDITION *7:00pm - Carlo at Tessie: Kaagapay N'yo *7:30pm - Legal Forum (with Atty. Joji Alonso) *7:45pm - Japan Video Topics *8:00pm - Light Up (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Botbot Bernardo) (Monday); Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (Tuesday); Pisobilities (with Francisco J. Colayco) (Wednesday); Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (Thursday); PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (Friday) *8:30pm - The 700 Club Asia *'9:00pm - Gising Pilipinas Alas Nueve Mike Enriquez Ali Sotto and Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)9:15pm - Gising Pilipinas Alas Nueve' *9:30pm - Your Enchanted Evening (with Jim Paredes) *10:00pm - Gospel Truth (Monday); Post Cards (Tuesday); Inter-Mission (Wednesday); Pulsong Pinoy (Thursday); Heath is Wealth (Friday) *10:30pm - News Light World (anchored by Cher Calvin) *11:00pm - Praise the Lord *1:00am - Sign off 'Saturday' *4:30am - Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) *5:00am - Kayo Naman *7:00am - Jesus the Healer *8:00am - Brainy Baby *8:30am - Buhay Pinoy (with Patty Santos and Jamie Santos) *9:00am - Super Simple Science Stuff *9:30am - God Rocks! *10:00am - Praise Moves Kids *10:30am - Virtual Memory *11:00am - Sarap Pinoy *11:30am - Road to Emmaus *12:00nn - Serbisyo sa Inyo *12:30pm - OK TV *1:00pm - Grandfather Reads *1:30pm - God is at Work *2:00pm - Real Lives, Real People (with Ms. Jos Alcedo) *2:30pm - Youth Bytes *3:00pm - Fun Food Adventures *3:30pm - The World of Jonathan Singh *4:00pm - Lingkod Bayan (with Tony Falcon) *4:30pm - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *5:30pm - I Love Pinas! (with Hannah Villasis, Carlo Lorenzo and Jed Montero) *6:00pm - Chika Chismis Tayo! *7:00pm - Ran TV *7:30pm - Gabay at Aksyon *8:00pm - Light Cinema Specials * *10:30pm - Kids/Youth/Teen Movie *12:30am - Sign off 'Sunday' *4:30am - Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) *5:00am - Kayo Naman *7:00am - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *8:00am - Sunday TV Mass *9:00am - PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) *9:30am - Superbook *10:00am - Good TV Hour *12:30pm - Sarap Pinoy *1:00pm - Manna from Heaven *1:30pm - The 700 Club Asia *2:30pm - Great Day to Live (with Bro. Greg Durante) *3:00pm - This New Life *4:00pm - John Hagee Today *4:30pm - Changing Our World *5:00pm - Today with Marilyn & Sarah *5:30pm - Joel Esteen *6:00pm - Angel TV: The Living Word *7:00pm - Inter-Mission *7:30pm - Ang Tugon (with Bro. Greg Durante) *8:00pm - Salamat sa Musika *9:00pm - Light Cinema Specials *11:00pm - News Light: Weekend Edition (anchored by Mari Kaimo and Nina Corpuz) *11:30pm - Jesus the Healer *12:30am - Sign off with Light TV NewsBreak (hourly news capsule) Light TV 33 Programs 'News and Current Affairs' *'Adyenda' - Adyenda is a 30-minute news program that discusses all matters that must be on the agenda headlines of each Filipino: public policies, politics and governance, economics, environment, international relations and social concerns. Its main objective is to engage all Filipinos in the democratic process by providing them relevant information. The news program, a two-time awardee of Anak TV Awards, is anchored by Secretary Joel Villanueva, Director-General of the Technical Education and Skills Development Authority (TESDA). *'Batas Ng Bayan' - Know your rights…be informed about all avenues of the law from updates on supreme court decisions to other legal matters. The show also caters handful of phone-in questions and complaints from the viewers. Experience a law office on air with Atty. Batas Maurico. *Buhay Pinoy - A telemagazine show for everybody ANAK TV Seal Winner, and a very informative TV show you will love every Saturday mornings at 8:30 to 9:00 am please watch it. A Developmental and proactive program for the whole family. Hosted by Patty and Jamie Santos. *'Carlo at Tessie: Kaagapay N'yo' - Trailblazing a new era in 30-minute public service arena, Carlo Lorenzo and Tessie Tomas shape lives by delivering help and bringing hope to our poor and indigent people. *'Diyos at Bayan' - NO-HOLDS BARRED. IN DEPTH. SENSIBLE. This is Diyos at Bayan... one of the longest-running public affairs program on Philippine TV presented by respected Televangelist Bro. Eddie Villanueva and seasoned broadcast Journalist, Kata Inocencio. Diyos at Bayan sifts through the facts, answers questions on issues of national concerns, and presents viable solutions in the light of God's truth, justice and righteousness. *'Gabay at Aksyon' - The public affairs program hosted by Ms. Rose Solangon. Watch Gabay at Aksyon every Saturday at 6:00 to 6:30 pm. *'Legal Forum' - Legal Forum is an on-air discussion if legal issues, answering questions of letter senders hosted by renowned lady lawyer Atty. Joji Alonso, together with other prominent lawyers as guests. *'Light TV News Break' - Light TV's 5-minute newsbreak happen every 10:00am, 11:00am, 1:00pm, 2:00pm, 3:00pm, 4:00pm and 5:00pm. *'Lingkod Bayan' - The public affairs program hosted by Tony Falcon. It airs at Saturdays 4:00 to 4:30 pm. *'Magandang Umagang Pinoy!' - A morning show anchored by ZOE-TV chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva, News and Public Affairs head and broadcast journalists Kata Inocencio and Carlo Lorenzo. The anchors discuss the latest and relevant local, international and national issues in such a way that the program will provide people with information they need to know in order to go about their daily leaves. The program provides an interactive venue for viewer's thoughts and options to be heard and shared with other viewers. Voice calls and text messages provide an avenue for live interaction with the anchors. Magandang Umagang Pinoy! is aired every Monday to Friday 7:00 to 8:30 AM. *'News Light' - Newslight is Light TV 33's found-about newscast that would stand out and make difference in the name of truth, integrity credibility and justice. Mondays to Fridays at 10:30 to 11:00 pm. Anchored by Cher Calvin. *'Pangunahing Balita' - Light TV's one-hour flagship news program is aired live from Monday to Friday at 6:00 to 7:00 pm. Anchored by ZOE-TV chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Veteran femele anchor Sheryl Hermosa, it reports the latest news and happenings in the Philippines. *'Pilipinas, Buyanihan Umaga Na?!' -The network's morning newsmagazine program, airing from 6:30-9:00am. Hosted by some of Philippines' celebrity bloggers and broadcast journalists, Vince Golangco, Hannah Villasis, Leah Ledesma, Mariz Santiago and Jex Navarro. Also seen in the show are Sam YG, Joaqui Mendoza, Andi Manzano, Kamae de Jesus and Bianca Manalo who represents the Filipino youth. Direk Noel with teen star Nadine Lustre of Pop Girls also spice up the morning through delivering entertainment industry of talent stars and performances in JMNTC’s New Generation. Phoebe Dela Cruz, Sheryl Hermosa, Rhema Penafor and Jenna Serrano team up from ZOE-TV news team. The entertainment buzz is delivered by Say Alonzo and Mico Aytona. *'Pisobilities' - Discover the power of your peso with PISOBILITIES. Learn the basics of proper money management...spending, saving, planning and investing towards FINANCIAL INDEPENDENCE! *'PJM Forum' - PJM Forum is an umbrella coalition of Christ-centered, Bible-based Born-Again churches whose desire is to rally the nation to her prophetic destiny - to play a major role in the evangelization not only of Asia but of the world. The Philippines for Jesus Movement (PJM) had recognized the need to spread its mission and vision to a wider audience through television; thus, PJM Forum was born. PJM Forum offers its viewers enlightened and guided discussions on pertinent issues of the day, grounded on Scripture-based teachings and lessons. *'Public Forum' - This is an alternative and intelligent public forum-type of program hosted by Oscar "Pareng Oca" Orbos and Coney Reyes. Together with her invited resource personalities, they dissect the most-pressing issues of the land to thresh out possible solutions or actions. *'Real Lives, Real People' *'Serbisyo sa Inyo' - Truly a one-of-a-kind show that deliver public service. *'Tulfo Na Tulfo' - This is a no-nonsense reality-based investigative, interactive radio-TV program that tackles current issues, airing from Monday through Friday from 9:00-10:30am hosted by Patrick Tulfo. It is also a public service and news program wherein radio reporters on field are to bring in breaking news happening in the metro from time to time. 'Lifestyle/Infotainment' *'Heath is Wealth' - This show will feature all important but too often ignored need of each human being to stay in tiptop shape no matter how old or young they are. Are we sleeping, exercising, or living right. Top health experts will share tips and reason why we need to give our health top priority in these fast paced times. Other episodes are geared to be informational tools on the current and most dreaded illness that plague man. *'I Love Pinas!' - I love Pinas tours its viewers around the scenic and historic spots of the Philippines. It is hosted by Hannah Villasis, Carlo Lorenzo and Jed Montero. *'Post Cards' - A 30-minute travel and testimony show. It features testimonies of TBN supporters and a travelogue feature where the interviewee resides. *'MedTalk' - This program is all about health and wellness. The show aims to impart knowledge on health awareness, beauty tips and promoe their guest's profession. Featured guest include doctors, gym instructors and other professions related to the field of medicene. The hose have their own segments for the duration of the show "Yanong Pag-alima ang Pagwapa ugupan pa" that presents tips for the viewers. MedTalk is hosted by Agnes Castro and Dr. Alejandro C. Dizon. *'Sarap Pinoy' - Promoting Filipino dishes that will leave you saying "Sarap, Sulit, Pinoy na Pinoy"! 'Entertainment' *'Chika Chismis Tayo!' - Join the wacky gang of some of the country's well-known Showbiz Columnists as they reveal the inside scoop and the good side of showbiz personalities that fill our television and silver screens. So what are you waiting for, switch to this showbiz chikahan which makes a whole sense out of hearsays and gossips. *'Inter-Mission' - A program that features exceptional individuals of the seven arts as they showcase their works and in the process sharing with you a peek into their life's journey and testimony. The seven arts include the cinema, stage, music, puppetry, dance, visual arts, photography etc. *'Kayo Naman' - An offbeat and unusual morning TV program, mixes live drama and newsmagazine format, truly a first in Philippine programming. The show packs current issues with lifestyle, health, entertainment and more. *'Ran TV' - This is the television version of the Ran Online of newsmagazine, which aims to help games of Ran events, Ran websites, and other valuable Ran articles that would surely be online in one way or the way among gamers. Hosted by celebrity bloggers Vince Golangco, Zyrene Parsad and actor Josh Padilla. *'Salamat sa Musika' - Get a weekly fill of songs and dances in this musical variety show! One of the most-viewed vareity shows in the country, it features up and coming singers and groups of dancers. Hosted by Richard Reynoso and Angeline Quinto, the show comes to you on Sundays, 8 to 9 in the evening. Salamat sa Musika is directed by Mark Reyes. *'Your Enchanted Evening' - YOU ENCHANTED EVENING The day's burning issues made light by the presence of music. Debates need not be that antognistic as both inquistor and the man or woman on the spot not only regale the audience with their incisive treatise of the day’s issued but also regale them with music and beautiful songs. Mondays to Fridays 9:30 to 10:00 pm hosted by Jim Paredes. 'Religious' *'Angel TV: The Living Word' *'Ang Tugon' *'God is at Work' - A program that will let you witness how God works in every area of Christ's ministries here in Manila and in nearby provinces, showing us how the people embrace and grasp each challenges met along the way, and how potentials are turned into realities. What is featured each episode are different methodologies and ways that ministries reach the unsaved for Christ. *'Great Day to Live' *'Jesus the Healer' - For more than two decades of evangelizing the pure gospel of salvation, Jesus the Healer, the flagship TV program of the Jesus Is Lord Church Worldwide, continues its mandate to bring all peoples to the Kingdom of the living God through the saving, healing, delivering, and transforming power of the Lord Jesus Christ. *'Light Up' - The chaos of the present times has brought a sense of spiritual urgency among many. This urgency has, in turn, bred a need for answers to questions about faith, about current issues and even about life in general - answers that are plainly elucidated in the Holy Scriptures and spelled out in the distinctives and declaration of faith of the Jesus Is Lord Church Worldwide.Light Up is the JIL Church's way of reaching out to people and helping them out in their need for clarity regarding those affairs of the heart that need doctrinal and Biblical "remedies." These so called remedies are discussed in the lightest, friendliest and most dynamic way possible - over cups of coffee, In fact - so as to not only make it palatable to early morning audiences but also to make the theological discussions "light" enough to "carry" for ordinary people. Hosted by Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Botbot Bernardo. *'Midnight Prayer Helps' - Midnight Prayer Helps is a counseling TV program hosted by Ms. Cel De Guzman which aims to be a beacon of hope for those who are physically, emotionally and spiritually unwell. It encourages viewers to seek guidance and comfort from God through fervent prayer especially during troubling times. *'Sunday TV Mass' *'The 700 Club Asia' - The 700 club asia showcases dramatized accounts of lives amazingly transformed by the power of Jesus Christ. the show also features lif-changing testimonies, insightful and timely new features, inspirational song numbers, and interviews with celebrities, social figures, and experts in various fields. the daily program highlights a special focus each day, with mainstay host Peter Kairuz, joined by actress Coney Reyes, noted broadcaster and CBN asia Vice President for production and programming Kata Inocencio, broadcasters Mari Kaimo and Alex Tinsay, columnist Felichi Pangilinan Buizon, and beauty queen, Camilla Kim Galvez. *'Teleskwela' - This value-laden show is all about the Christian child. It will show the Christian way of living and why it is important to be God-fearing. Hosted by Carlo Lorenzo and teen star Nadine Lustre. *'This New Life'